<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Звёздочка за усердие by Kaellig</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002003">Звёздочка за усердие</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig'>Kaellig</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, WTF Kombat 2018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Бонд ловит Мэллори на слове.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Звёздочка за усердие</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Закончив читать, Мэллори вернул бумаги в папку, отложил в сторону и подозрительно уставился на Бонда:</p><p>— Это полный отчёт?</p><p>— Абсолютно, — довольно улыбнулся 007.</p><p>Мэллори вспомнил детально описанную в отчёте встречу Бонда с девушкой-информатором и вынужден был согласиться: в самом деле, куда уж полнее.</p><p>— Здесь нет ни одного упоминания о случайных жертвах, — продолжил он тем не менее.</p><p>— Их не было, — покладисто подтвердил 007.</p><p>— И в новостях отсутствуют сообщения о взрывах на этой территории.</p><p>— Я тоже ничего такого не слышал, сэр.</p><p>— 007.</p><p>— Сэр?</p><p>— Ты хочешь, чтобы я поверил, будто ты провёл идеальную миссию, ни в чём не отступив от указаний? — не выдержал Мэллори.</p><p>— Так и есть. — Улыбка Бонда стала ещё шире. Он явно наслаждался ситуацией, но Мэллори пока что не мог понять, что же именно того так вдохновляло. — И я хочу получить свою награду.</p><p>Мэллори удивлённо моргнул. Бонд хотел премию за то, что не облажался? Он что, вконец охренел?</p><p>— За звёздочкой за усердие тебе придётся вернуться в детский сад, — сухо произнёс он.</p><p>— О, боюсь, <i>такая</i> награда не для детей, — ухмыльнулся Бонд и разгладил галстук, пристально глядя Мэллори в глаза. — Ты кое-что пообещал.</p><p>Мэллори растерянно замер, неожиданно вспомнив. Он действительно пообещал Бонду награду, если тот хоть раз выполнит задание без нареканий, но…</p><p>«Я же пошутил» было бы самым неудачным ответом, но другого у Мэллори не было.</p><p>— Я не это имел в виду, — попытался выкрутиться он.</p><p>Бонд развёл руками:</p><p>— Какая жалость, но я-то всерьёз намерен получить то, что мне причитается. Или слово М больше ничего не стоит?</p><p>Мэллори открыл рот, чтобы поставить наглеца на место, но передумал. Ему вспомнилась прочитанная однажды со скуки книга о дрессировке собак. Главное, что он вынес из неё: пса нужно поощрять за правильно выполненный приказ, чтобы выработалась связка «послушание — награда». </p><p>Да, он определённо ошибся, Бонду место вовсе не в детском саду.</p><p>Плавно поднявшись со своего места, Мэллори обошёл стол и невозмутимо опустился перед Бондом на колени. </p><p>— То есть я могу передать в финансовый отдел, что от зарплаты ты отказываешься? — поинтересовался он, рывком расстёгивая ремень его брюк. Бонд едва слышно выдохнул, его зрачки расширились.</p><p>— Что? — рассеянно переспросил он, явно перестав вникать в слова Мэллори и следя лишь за движениями его рук. </p><p>— Скажу, что МИ-6 перешла с тобой на натуральный обмен, — продолжил Мэллори. Высвободив член Бонда из-под белья, он чуть сжал его, провёл ладонью по всей длине. Бонд был уже несколько возбуждён.</p><p>— Иногда мне кажется, что так и есть, — пробормотал Бонд, стараясь не утратить самоконтроль. — Пару раз из моего оклада пытались вычесть расходы на покрытие ущерба, представляешь?</p><p>— Да, я сам отдал такое распоряжение, — согласился Мэллори и, наклонившись ниже, лизнул головку, затем обвёл её языком по кругу, мягко обхватил губами. Бонд снова выдохнул; одной рукой он зарылся в волосы Мэллори, другой ухватился за его плечо. </p><p>Пол был твёрдым и холодным, поза — достаточно непростой для поясницы, и Мэллори надеялся лишь, что Бонда не хватит надолго.</p><p>Выпустив член Бонда, Мэллори снова обвёл языком головку, сжал в ладони мошонку, аккуратно помял, отчего Бонд едва не захрипел. Снова сомкнул на головке губы, затем, расслабив горло, взял глубже, тесно обхватывая ствол ртом, и потёрся об него языком. Бонд инстинктивно надавил на его затылок. Почему-то только в этот момент Мэллори вспомнил, что никому из них не пришло в голову запереть дверь. Оставалось надеяться лишь на то, что Манипенни, если застанет их, поймёт и оценит идею начальства.</p><p>Брать глубоко ему не нравилось, поэтому, чуть снявшись с члена, Мэллори обхватил основание ладонью и энергично задвигал рукой. Следующие несколько минут в кабинете звучало только шуршание одежды, ритмичное причмокивание и вздохи, становившиеся всё более громкими и частыми. Бонд отпустил плечо Мэллори и, судя по изменившимся звукам, закусил ладонь, чтобы не стонать. Бонд, старающийся быть тихим, — это было вполне достаточным вознаграждением за любые возможные последствия.</p><p>В последний момент Бонд попытался по-джентльменски отстраниться, но Мэллори удержал его на месте, вынуждая извергнуться ему в рот. Проще было потерпеть, чем объяснять появление подозрительных пятен на ковре или, того хуже, одежде.</p><p>Бонд разжал пальцы (Мэллори хотелось верить, что он не обзавёлся в итоге дополнительной лысиной) и тяжело, прерывисто выдохнул.</p><p>— Блядь, сэр.</p><p>— Да, 007? — усмехнулся Мэллори, вставая с колен и утирая губы платком. Предлагать платок Бонду он не стал — обойдётся собственным.</p><p>— Признаться, я не ожидал, что ты действительно это сделаешь.</p><p>— На что только не пойдёшь ради сохранения бюджета, — с притворной скорбью вздохнул Мэллори, и Бонд искренне, с удовольствием рассмеялся.</p><p>— Надо будет повторить.</p><p>— Всё в ваших руках, 007. А теперь, — Мэллори демонстративно посмотрел на часы, — я бы хотел заняться другими делами.</p><p>Бонд понимающе кивнул, оправился и покинул кабинет. Если хоть что-то в той книге по дрессировке было правдой, Мэллори мог рассчитывать на как минимум ещё одну безукоризненно выполненную миссию.</p><p>Ради этого можно было пережить жёсткий пол и другие мелочи.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>